Involuntarily
by hamxham
Summary: Little immature Sakura is afraid that her heart might be a voluntary muscle and she will die if she falls asleep. hehe… So now her friend and babysitter Syaoran has no choice but to stay by her side all night… cute and random SxS!


**A/N: **hehe... a short one-shot written in one hour inspired by my science homework. enjoy! x3

**Disclaimer:** isn't it obvious that i don't own CCS? (-rolls eyes-)

* * *

Involuntarily

_by Ririi-chan_

Fifteen year old Syaoran sat, barely awake, at the Kinomoto's kitchen table, desperately clinging onto the caffeine provided by the cup of tea sitting right in front of him. Any one else would probably be dead asleep, considering the tiresome day he'd had beforehand, but Syaoran, with his heavy sense of responsibility, still managed to keep sleeping at bay.

He was babysitting Sakura, who was three years younger than him and whom he'd known for around seven years. This job was only supposed to last until 9:00-ish, but at around 9:20 Syaoran had received a phone call from Fujitaka, saying that they'd been caught in some traffic, so he, Nadashiko, and Touya would be home a little late. He also said that Syaoran could leave if he wanted, but how could he leave poor innocent Sakura all alone? Obviously Syaoran stayed. But by now, if it wasn't for Sakura, Syaoran would have completely regretted his decision – one o'clock in the morning was hardly his definition of "a little late".

Syaoran sighed warily and got up. Seeing that the Kinomoto's would not be home anytime soon, he might as well go check on Sakura. She would most likely be asleep anyways, but Syaoran needed something to keep him awake. Tip-toeing up the stairs, he quietly and cautiously opened Sakura's door, expecting to see her peacefully asleep, but instead, he found her sitting in her bed, with wide, tired eyes.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, "Why aren't you sleeping? It's one o'clock."

Sakura looked up. "I know… I'm… I'm kind of scared." She hid part of her face timidly under the blanket.

Syaoran stepped into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "What is it that's scaring you?"

"I…" Sakura hesitated before continuing. "Well, we were talking about this in science… and now… I'm afraid that my heart might be a voluntary muscle and if I fall asleep it will stop beating and I will die!" She hid her face completely.

Syaoran almost laughed at her adolescent immaturity and foolishness, but realized it might hurt her feelings; so instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't worry," He said as he rocked her a little. "No-one's heart is voluntary, Sakura, it's okay…"

"But what if mine is?" It seemed that talking about her fear had brought her to the brink of tears.

"They're all involuntary. Including yours."

"But how do you know?"

"You're not dead yet, are you?"

Sakura blushed. Of course she wasn't dead yet. But for unknown reasons, it still bothered her. "So… all hearts really are involuntary?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Lie down now and try to sleep, okay?" Sakura obeyed. She seemed to have calmed down, so Syaoran stood up and prepared to walk to the door, until he felt a little tug on his shirt, making him turn back around in curiosity.

"No… don't go away… I'm… still scared…"

"Oh, okay," he replied, an understanding smile on his face. "Here, do you want me to climb in with you?"

Sakura nodded, embarrassed at her own childish behavior. "Okay."

Sakura scooted over a bit in her bed as Syaoran slipped in next to her. It really wasn't all that awkward for them – after knowing each other for that long, they were practically brother and sister. Sakura cuddled closer to Syaoran, for warmth, and for comfort, and Syaoran gladly accepted her.

After a while, a timid voice broke the silence. "Um, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it also involuntary for the heart to be in love with someone?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It is? But…"

"Trust me, I know."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I do. Now get some rest or else your parents will blame me for your deprivation of sleep."

"Okay, fine," Sakura agreed reluctantly and closed her eyes. "Good night."

"G'night." Syaoran echoed softly. And as he felt Sakura fall asleep in his arms, her question came back into his mind. _How do you know?_

_I know, _Syaoran thought as held her even closer and inhaled her sweet scent, _I know because my heart is involuntarily and helplessly in love with you._

* * *

**A/N: **hehe... do you like the ending? i like the ending... x3

the science question that served as inspiration was, "what would happen if your heart was a voluntary muscle?" and my answer was "you would die if you fell asleep"...lol xD

revieW!!


End file.
